1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector to be used in a personal computer or the like for connecting and disconnecting a card to the personal computer. Here, the card generally refers to a memory card such as personal computer (PC) card or the like.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. Specially, a card connector is disclosed by the prior art, which comprises a plurality of card connectors stacked with each other to save the space of the electrical products. Meantime, for improving the quality of signals transmitting, some of stacked card connector use an electrical converting plate to electrical connect with a printed circuit board (PCB).
The prior arts discloses a stacked card connector comprising a first card connector, a second card connector stacked with the first card connector and a converting plate assembled on the second card connector. However, this kind of converting plate is separated with the card connector, during assembly, we need to increase assembling step to mounted the converting plate.
Therefore, we need an improved stacked card connector to solve these problems.